Just Desserts
by Lady Kurama
Summary: Robin and Raven are cooking. Looks like the oven is the only thing that is about to heat up.Read and review.
1. Just Dessert

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans.

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Pairing**: Raven/Robin

**Rating**: T

**Status**: two-Shot

**Summary:** It's Robin's turn to make dinner for the titans and he enlisted the help of his favorite bird. Between feeding each other slices of peaches and making dough, things are starting to get hot. Looks like the oven is the only thing that is about to heat up.

**CHAPTER I: KISS THE CHEF…**

Raven was in her room, lying on her bed. The window were close and the blinds were drawn, keeping the sun out. She knew it was a beautiful spring day outside but she didn't have the heart to enjoy it. After all that would have been a very un-Raven-like thing to do. So she did what she always do. She stayed in her room and meditate. Now that she didn't have to deal with her father, her powers were much easier to control. She could express them without fear. They still get out control once in a while but that was only when she was really angry or pissed but that rarely happen. She tried hard not to let it happened.

After the battle with Trigon, Raven had made a new promise to herself and that was to enjoy life to the fullest with her friends. She started by accepting the Boy Wonder's feelings for her. She didn't believe him when he told her he liked her. It took a lot of convincing from him but once she had accepted them, they had been almost inseparable. They tried to give each other as much personal space as possible but they spent lot of times with each other.

Robin was a curious person by nature. So she wasn't all that surprised when he asked her all kind of things about her. He respected her decision whenever she didn't want to talk about something and besides he trusted her enough to tell her things about himself. During the time they spent together, the bond between them grew stronger. They didn't mind it much but sometimes it was annoying, especially when they wanted to surprise each other. Other than that, it was fine. It did have its advantages. Being so in tunes with each other made them a great team in battles.

Raven stopped her musing when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

She knew who it was before the door slid opened.

"Hey, Rea."

"Hello, Richard."

He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I need your help with something." He said.

"What?"

"It's my turn to make dinner tonight and I need your help."

"You know I can't cook." She said.

"I know."

She glared at him. Was he making fun of her?

"Then why are you asking if you know I can't cook?"

"I'm asking because I need your help and I thought I could teach you a few things."

"You wanna teach me how to cook?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I thought it was my duty as your leader and boyfriend."

She smiled.

"Okay. You asked for it."

He stood up and helped her off her bed. He eyed her for a moment and she blushed at his appreciative glance. She was wearing black cheerleading shorts and a white spaghetti straps shirt with a black cross on it. She was barefoot. While he studied her, she took the moment to steal a few glances at him. He was dressed as casual as her. He wore black jeans, red t-shirt and his black steel-toe boots. Of course, his ever faithful mask was present. Not like she didn't know what color his eyes were.

He had shown them to her the first time they went out. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that she had even seen on a human being. They say that a person's eyes were the windows to their soul. Robin's eyes were the door to his soul. They were so expressive. They could be as peacefull as the ocean or as biting as ice,

"So are we going?" She asked.

"Sure."

She laced her fingers with his and followed him out of her room and all the way to the kitchen. It was obvious that he had gone grocery shopping while she was in her room. Bags of food sat on the kitchen counter waiting to be put away.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

"Star is out with Speedy and Beast Boy and Cy are at that gaming convention."

"Oh!"

With her powers, she started putting away the groceries. Robin asked her to leave a few things out since he was going to use them to make dinner. She nodded and did as he asked.

"So what are you making for dinner?"

"Something simple. For appetizer, we'll have a garden salad. The main course is garlic-lemon chicken and scallop potatoes and for dessert, we're making a peach-ginger tart. And we're also making dinner rolls rings."

Leave it to her boyfriend to consider a three-course meal something simple. Well maybe it was but for someone who knew nothing about cooking that was far from being simple.

"When you said you were making something simple, I thought you meant pasta."

"Don't worry. It will only take about an hour or so to make with your help."

They finished putting away the groceries.

"So where do we start?"

"We'll start with the tart, ok?"

"Ok."

He handed her a bowl full of peaches.

"You can peel those and cut them in wedges. I'll make the crust while you're doing that."

"Alright."

She picked up the peeler and started peeling the peaches. For every peach she peeled and wedged, she ate a slice.

"Stop eating the peaches." Robin said.

"I can't help it. They're so sweet. Here, taste."

She brought a slice to his mouth.

"Ummm." He moaned.

"Didn't I tell you they were sweet?"

"You were right but I bet you taste sweeter."

He didn't give her time to answer. He just sealed her lips with his. He was right. She did taste sweeter. Her natural taste mingle with the sweetness of the peaches made a delicious combination. He pulled away slowly and let her catch her breath.

"I was right." He said cockily.

She blushed. He liked it when she blushed. Her pale skin turned a pretty shade of pink. She moved away and returned to her task but continued feeding them slices of peaches. They were plenty so he wasn't worried of not having enough to make the tart. She soon finished with her task.

"I'm done. Do you need me to do anything else?"

"You wanna make the filling for the pie?"

"I don't know how."

"It's easy. Just mixed 1 and ½ tbs. of flour, 1/3 of a cup of sugar, three tbs. of chopped crystallized ginger and 1/3 tbs. of ground cinnamon. Combine them with the peaches."

She got the required ingredients. With Robin's supervision, she mixed them together. She had to admit, it smelled really good. She always liked the smell of cinnamon.

"Done."

"Good. Could you get me a baking pan? They're in the right cabinet."

She got it and gave it to him. She watch as he transferred the pie crust to the pan. He added the peaches to the center and folded the edges. He brushed the dough with the beaten egg and sprinkled sugar over the whole thing.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"You're right. It wasn't."

"Now we need to make the dough for the rolls. Here you can do it."

"You know you could have brought some dough at the supermarket."

"I know but Alfred always said that a meal made from scratch always taste better."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Boy Blunder."

He told her what she needed and how to make it. He watched as she prepared the ingredients. She asked a few questions now and then but other that, she pretty much got everything. While she mixed the warm milk with the flour, he slipped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He caressed her stomach as she kneaded the mixture.

Raven caught her breathe at her boyfriend's forwardness. She started molding the dough harder trying to take her mind off of the wonderful feeling his touch was causing.

"Whoa, slow down. You don't have to be so hard with it. Be gentle."

"Gentle?" She said.

"Yeah. Like that."

His hands left her tummy and traveled to her breasts. He cupped them and gently massaging them. God, he loved her breasts. They weren't too big or too small. They fit in his hands perfectly. He could feel her excitement. Her nipples pebbled against his hands. He caressed them through her shirt and rolled the hard peaks between his fingers.

"Robin…" She moaned.

"Yeah, Raven."

"I think the tart is burning."

"Oh! Shit."

The tart wasn't burning but it was closed. He got it out just in time. At least the crust was a nice golden color. It looked delicious.

"I think this thing is done." She said. "What do I do with it?"

"Just let it sit for a few minutes."

While they let the dough sit, he started working on the chicken. Thank god, the kitchen was equipped with a grill. Courtesy of Cyborg. He cleaned the meat, marinated it and let it sit for a while to get the flavor in.

"Can you make the salad?" He asked.

She nodded. She didn't need any help with that, making a garden salad was fairly a simple task. The ingredients were laid out for her. All she had to do was washed them and mixed them together. She tossed everything she could find in a salad bowl. She mixed lettuce, baby spinach, sliced carrots, red onions, cucumbers, green peppers and black olives all together. After tossing them, she put it in the fridge to keep cool.

While, Robin grilled the chicken, she finished the rolls. She then put them in the oven to cook.

"You know you still haven't made the scallop potatoes, right?" She said.

"I started it but it's not done yet."

"Oh!"

"Well, we're done."

"Not quite. If you haven't noticed we made quite a mess." He said.

The kitchen **_was_** a mess. Dirty dishes were already piled up in the sink.

"Why don't you finish. I'll clean up."

"Thanks, Rea."

"You owe me."

Robin knew she hated doing dishes. So he promised himself that he would make it up to her in the privacy of their bedroom. She didn't take long to clean the kitchen since she used her powers. That way she didn't have to touch greasy water. She shuddered. While she cleaned, he finished the scallop potatoes. He put them in the oven and then grilled the chicken. When she was done, so was dinner.

"Dinner is ready." He said.

"And so is the cavalry." She said.

The other titans were back and from the sound of it, Starfire had brought a guest. They all came running to the kitchen.

"Friends, what is that glorious smell." Starfire said.

She was floating in the air with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, you guys. Dinner is ready." Raven said.

"Sweet. I'm starving." Beast Boy said.

"Me too." Cy said.

"Me three." Starfire chirped.

"Me four." Speedy added.

"I think I get it. You're all starving." Robin said.

The titans set the table. Robin and Raven brought over the food. They were enough food to feed a small country so he wasn't worry about them not having enough food. Though he wasn't expecting Speedy but that shouldn't be a problem either. He was sure the food he made will be enough. Beside, he knew that Raven didn't eat much. Out of all of them, she ate the less amount of food. He was the next in line. Starfire could eat as much as Cyborg especially if she added mustard to it.

"Dude, you know I don't eat meat." BB said.

"I know. That's why I made you tofu chicken."

"Sweet."

They all sat down and started eating. He was pleased to see the satisfied look on his teammates' faces as they ate. He didn't want to brag but he knew he was a good cook. Years spent with Batman had taught him more then martial arts and detective skills. Alfred had taught him a thing or two about cooking. He was glad for that especially since he lived with three people who can't even boiled water. Well Raven wasn't so bad. He just had to teach her a few things, like not using her powers to make food. Starfire and BB were hopeless. Starfire couldn't cook something edible even if her life depended on it. Beast Boy could only cook tofu and he wasn't too fond of that stuff. Besides he liked cooking for his lover.

He shook his head. While he was halfway through his plate the others, except Raven, were going for second.

"Slow down, you guys. If you eat too much you won't have room for dessert." He said.

"There's dessert?" Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Raven made us a ginger-peach tart."

That stopped them. He could practically see what was going through their mind. They were no doubt thinking about the time she made them breakfast. He laughed softly. He had to agree with them. That breakfast was awful.

"Hey." Raven said.

No doubt she had read his mind.

"Don't worry. It's edible." He said.

They finished their dinner talking about this and that. They asked Speedy about the Titans East. He told them about his teammates' misadventures. They laughed. It was nice sitting here enjoying a great meal and spending time with friends. When they were finished, the others wanted to have dessert in the common room while watching TV. Both Robin and Raven has already seen the movie their teammate was going to watch but they still stayed with them. And since it was Beast Boy and Starfire's turn to do dishes, the couple left the room. And they brought dessert with them to the common room.

"You know it's not fair you guys get to eat five star meals while the Titan East are stuck eating junk food." Speedy said.

"Doesn't any of you teammate knows how to cook." BB asked.

"I wouldn't eat anything Aqualad makes and that goes for Bee too. Neither knows how to boiled water. Mas and Menos are two small to cook."

"Don't you cook?" Robin asked.

"Nope. The only thing I can make is pasta."

"Well, that sucks. Thank god, we have Rob. Whenever he cooks, it's a treat to your taste buds.' Cy said.

Raven had to agree. Her man was a wonderful cook as well as other things. Beast Boy and Starfire returned and Cyborg put on the movie. They were watching **_the nightmare before Christmas_**. Robin and Raven were cuddled on the left end of the couch while Speedy and Starfire were on the side. BB and Cyborg were sitting on the floor. The couple barely paid attention to the movie. They just sat there whispering to each other and feeding each other dessert.

"Wanna go back to my room?" He asked her and she nodded.

Author's note: The first part to the two shot. Please review. Makes me very HAPPY...


	2. Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:** I know It's been almost a year since I posted the first part of this story. I"M sorry but life happened and there wasn't much I could do. Well here's the second part and because you guys have been so patient, I'm going to add a third part to it but you have to review first to get it. And I promise you won't have to wait nearly a year to get it. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter II: Breakfast in Bed…**

Raven gently detangled her body from her lover's arms, and sat up. She pushed her tangled hair out of her face and stretched her upper body, working the few kinks she had accumulated during sleep. Still sitting on the bed, she turned to look at the man whose bed she was occupying. His features, relaxed in sleep, made him so much younger than he was. That lithe body, that hid his true strength and power, sprawled on the bed in total abandon. It felt good knowing that he trusted her enough to let his guards down like that. She leaned in close and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Pushing the sheet aside, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. The cool air from the room swept over her nakedness, and she shivered from the sudden change of temperature. Her feet sank into the plush carpet as she stood up, and fully stretched. She looked around the room, trying to locate her clothes. They were strewn across the room, along with her boyfriend's. She picked up his shirt, and located her panties. She pulled them on, and threw the rest in the clothes hamper.

She felt a familiar pressure on her bladder. She ran to the bathroom and quickly took care of business. She then brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Once she finished, she tiptoed out of Robin's room. She went to her room, and retrieved her newest book. It was an orange book with a picture of an omelet on it. She had purchased it a couple of days ago, planning to surprise.

Today was a special day for them. It was their anniversary and she wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed. It's been a few months since Robin started teaching her how to cook and she had mastered the basics. And making him breakfast was something she really wanted to do for him. Robin was the one that was always doing the romantic things. Whether it was picking up a book that he knew she'd like or bringing a flower. He was always thoughtful of her feelings. It was about time she reciprocated the gestures.

It was still early in the morning and Raven took every precaution not to wake the rest of the sleeping titans. She wanted this to a surprise for her lover and if the rest were awake, they'd no doubt ruin it. Tiptoeing down the hallway, she made her way into the kitchen.

She had practiced the day before and knew exactly what she needed to do. She set to work immediately. Flipping through her book, she found the recipe she wanted to make. She had decided on a stuffed omelet, homemade fries, and pumpkin pancakes. Later on, she'd add some orange juice and a cup of coffee.

She started on the homemade fries first. She washed and diced her diced her potatoes. Coating them with herbs and spices and a little bit of oil, she put them in the oven to bake. Next, she poured and mixed flour, eggs and buttermilk with other ingredients for the pancakes. Once she got all mixed together, she let it rest while she chopped some peppers and onions for the stuffed omelet. She also diced some ham, sliced some bacon and some hot Italian sausage. She sautéed the stuffing while periodically checking her book to make sure she was on the right course. Turning off the heat, she set them aside.

Next she beat her eggs, adding fresh ground pepper and a pinch of Italian seasoning and salt. Heating up a large skillet with some oil, she poured in the eggs. She moved on to the other side of the kitchen and she retrieved the Pancake Master. Making sure that it was clean, she plugged in. Waiting for it to heat up, she checked on the eggs. The underside was cooked while the top was a little runny. She gave it couple of minutes before adding cheese and her stuffing in the middle of the skillet then fold it like a burrito. She turned down the heat. Raven wanted to keep it warm until she was done with the pancakes.

While she occupied herself with the pancakes, the other residents of the tower were beginning to notice, or rather smelled what she was doing. The smell of pancakes and bacon coerced the other residents of the tower out of slumber, all except for one. Robin was still deeply asleep and unaware of what awaited him. Beast Boy was the first one to fully awake. His keen sense of smell helped him detect the origin of the mouth-watering smell. Cyborg and Starfire soon notice as well. After they take care of their morning ritual, they bounced down stairs, all thinking that Robin had made them breakfast.

Raven was pulling the homemade fries out of the oven when she heard them. Setting the dish on the counter, she scooped some onto the plate that she had already set the stuffed omelet and two pancakes. She set the plate on a tray then added the juice, maple syrup, butter, ketchup and silverware.

"Glorious day, friends."

She heard Starfire before she saw the alien girl. She was adding coffee to the tray when the rest of the titans, minus Robin, walked in.

"Wow, Raven. You made breakfast. I thought it was Robin cooking," BB said.

"Yeah, me too," Cy said.

"Sorry guys but this is not for you," she said.

Using her powers she got milk out of the fridge and cereal from the cupboard, setting them down on the table. She picked the tray and left the kitchen. Before she disappeared from sight, she turned to her befuddled friends.

"Bon appétit,"

She almost laughed at the look on their faces, but stopped herself. She had more important things to do, i.e. delivering this breakfast to her slumberous lover. Raven floated to Robin's room, holding on to the tray filled with his breakfast. Robin was still sleeping soundly, and still in the same position she had left him. A small smile crept to her lips. It was rather strange to see him still sleeping. Under normal circumstances, he'd be up by now and in the middle of training. Now she said under normal circumstances which mean that her lover's slumber was anything but normal.

Unbeknownst to him, she had weaved a small and rather harmless spell around him and she had her reasons for doing it. One, she didn't want him to wake up and ruined her surprise. And two, he had been rather battered from the fights they had with the Hives two days ago. Robin, being Robin, hadn't taken a moment to rest despite Cyborg's warning and Raven's concerns.

Last night, she had decided enough was enough. If Robin didn't want to rest, she'd just have to make. So after a bound of lovemaking that had left both of them tired and breathless, she had weaved her little spell and he had slept like a log. She did feel a little guilty about but she was doing this for his own good. He needed to take better care of himself.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she leaned over him and whispered softly in his ear, gently coerced back to the land of the living. At first, she didn't get a response but then slowly his eyes opened and he blinked at her.

"Morning, Rea."

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes. Surprisingly, I slept rather well."

"I'm glad." she said with a smile.

He hoisted him up and leaned against the headboard.

"You did something to me, didn't you?"

Her face tainted pink and she nodded softly. He caressed her face and pulled her closer to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay. I needed to rest anyway."

She smiled sheepishly.

"I made you breakfast."

"I thought I smelled food."

She presented him with the steaming tray, laden with the breakfast she had painstakingly made just for him. She had never felt more nervous than sitting here and waiting for him to take the first bite. He took the first bite and she refrained, from asking ,and she really wanted to know, how it tasted. He took his second bite. Then the third and still say nothing. By the time, he finished chewing the fourth bite, Raven was bursting with curiosity.

"Are you going to tell me how it tastes?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you to ask?"

She harrumphed.

"So?"

"Very tasty but next time not so much salt."

She breathed in relief.

"So you like it?"

"I do but what's the occasion?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to say thank you for being with me and happy anniversary."

He smiled.

"I could say the same."

He set the tray on the other side of the bed and puled her in his arms.

"You don't need to thank me because I love being with you."

She tightened her grip on him.

"I love you and Happy Anniversary to you too."

"I love you too."

While the couple enjoyed the rest of their breakfast, three titans were lamenting the unfairness of it all.  
"I can't believe she didn't share with us," Cybord said.

"It smelled so yummy too," Starfire said.

"And I really wanted to taste Raven's cooking too," BB said.

The three nodded as they continued to eat their soggy cereal.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Until next time, take care**


End file.
